nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:James Torres
I really like how you loosely tied this character in with a life of crime, especially mafia-ish stuff. It is certainly unique, and a very well thought out concept to introduce to Lovia. I do think that I should bring to your attention however, that you speak as though he is currently in existence in numerous parts of your article, while not taking into account that James would be at least over seventy years old, currently. That's one hot babe for a guy whom would belong in an elderly home. I can assume that what you are trying to do is to make your primary character from a past era, but in order to keep things up to date, and to coordinate with other active participants in this game, I recommend that you at least write this article in past tense, and conclude all of the cliffhangers where the reader is left to infer. Depending on how vague you want James' history to be, I am sure that you can even include reasons why not all of the information on his life was elucidated by this point. I also would like to suggest that you improve the article's grammar. I fixed a bit of it, but new mistakes keep seeming to pop-up before me. And thank you for including a link to my Ares Designer Apparel company article. Even so, that brings up another problem, being that Ares was founded in the 21st Century. If you'd like, I'd be more than willing to push back the date quite a bit for you. With some much needed tweaks, this article could be well on its way to one fine article! Sorry to dismay you with this update, and if you ever need assistance, I'd love to help you out. Cheers, --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 03:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Is he immortal or something? XD --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) My caracter is still alive so that's why in present tense. The wife is one of those women interested in the money, since Torres has alot to offer. And also sorry about my grammatics, English is only my second language and although I do speak with my mother who is native, my spelling is terible. Granero 02:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Well you could change the dates to the 1960's, that would be nice. And he is not imortal, he is just old. Granero 02:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I will consider doing so with some research... reluctantly. I do know that the your character's birth-year is suiting, considering that the early thirties were one of the most infamous Mafia eras. The date will also affect his entire life, and children, but okay. --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was probaly not very clear but I thought you were going to change the date's of the designer company to the 1960's. Torres is suposed to beactive in that age, not born. Granero 03:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC)